Know Your Stars: Wario Style
by SmashSista18
Summary: It's Know Your Stars with the Wario Ware Inc. Cast! See them get humiliated before your very eyes! Rated K for crude humor.
1. Jimmy T

**Know Your Stars: Wario Style:**

**Aztecluv: Hello! I wanted to create a Wario Ware Inc. Know Your Stars but I am using the original cast but I am adding Ashley and Mike just for the heck of it. Enjoy it! _Italic Narrator _**Normal character

**Chapter 1: Jimmy T.**

Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, Jimmy T. he has strait hair. 

" No, I have a nice afro. It's for the cool look."

_Jimmy T., he sleeps with a teddy bear._

" No I don't, I laid off the teddy bears when I was 21!"

_Jimmy T. he kissed Wario._

" That was a dare that Orbulon put on me during a game of Truth or Dare and it was disgusting."

Jimmy T. he hates sports 

" If I hated sports, why do I have them as my microgame category?"

_Now you know, Jimmy T. the teddy sleeping, Wario kisser, sports hater._

" No they don't, you are making me look terrible! I don't hate sports and the kiss was a dare. I don't sleep with teddy bears and I have curly hair! Hello!

**So, what do you think? Don't worry; the others will be tortured soon. Next victim, 9-Volt. See you in chapter 2!**


	2. 9Volt

**Know Your Stars: Wario Style!**

**Aztecluv: Here is chapter 2 of this funny predicament! I don't own Wario Ware Inc!**

**Chapter 2: 9-Volt:**

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, 9-Volt, he's a fan of Sega._

"No, I am a fan of Nintendo but I also like Sega."

_9-Volt, he failed preschool three times._

"I never failed preschool. I mean, how in the world can you fail preschool."

_Liar_

"I'm not lying!"

_9-Volt, he has a friend named Silly Willy Billy Jilly._

" Silly what! I don't have a friend with that name, besides I don't know who will name their child that name you just said."

_9-Volt, he eats record disks while balancing a brick on his head. _

"That's something that Wario did. I will never eat record disks because I love to play music and I couldn't even balance a brick for a second!"

Now you know, 9-Volt, the preschool failing, Silly Willy friend, record eating, brick balancing kid.

" No you don't! He is lying! Everyone knows me and I am a very smart 3rd grader! I never eat record disks and I don't have a friend with the name Silly Willy, whatever his name is! Hello!"

**That's chapter 2! Next victim, Ana!**


	3. Ana

**Know Your Stars: Wario Style:**

**Aztecluv: All right! Now its time to see Ana gets humiliated! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Ana:**

_Know your stars, know your stars, know _your_ stars, Ana, she has a twin brother._

" No, I have a twin sister and her name is Kat."

_Ana, she hates turtles._

"How can you say that? I love turtles and if I hated them, why do I have one!"

_Maybe you are going to make soup out of it._

" I am not! Besides, that is disgusting!"

_Ana, she once ate a puppy for breakfast._

" I have a puppy and I love animals. So why would I eat a puppy!"

_Ana, she hates Kat so much that she once put a cockroach that sang Living' La Vida Loca on her bed._

" That was because we were arguing and I don't hate my sister. I lover her! Hello? Who is doing this to me!"

_Now you know, Ana the turtle and puppy eating, sister hating girl._

" No they don't! I don't eat turtles or puppies and I love my sister! You just made me feel bad! "

**Okay! Next victim… Orbulon!**


	4. Orbulon

**Know Your Stars: Wario Style**

**Aztecluv: Okay! Here is chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Orbulon:**

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, Orbulon, he learned how to speak French._

"No. I learned to speak English."

_Orbulon, he hates his home planet._

"No I don't I love where I come from."

_Yeah right._

"Yes I do!"

_Orbulon, he once married a hammer_

"I never married a hammer. I don't even know what a hammer is but I never married one."

_Orbulon, he plays with dolls_

"Kat and Ana play with dolls but not me!"

_Now you know, Orbulon, the planet-hating, doll-playing alien_

"No they don't! I never played with dolls and I got a divorce from my real wife before I even came here so why would I be married to a hammer!"

**That was chapter 4! Next victim… Dribble. **


	5. Dribble

**Know Your Stars: Wario Style:**

**Aztecluv: Sorry it took so long to update! Next year, I will have a new story for you all but now; here is the next chapter of this hilarious story! Read and Review! Same thing with my other 2 stories! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Dribble:

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, Dribble, he drives a bus around._

"No, I drive a taxi around, not a bus."

_Dribble, he locked Spitz in the trunk of the taxi_

" I didn't do that! He is putting gas in the taxi right now."

_And where is the taxi? _

" With Spitz!"

_Dribble, he just admitted that he locked Spitz in the taxi at the gas station._

" I never said that! I said that he is at the station putting gas in not getting out of the taxi."

_Dribble, he stuffs macaroni and cheese down his pants every morning_

No! I stuff it in my mouth, not my pants and the time I did that was a dare.

_Now you know, Dribble, the partner dumping, macaroni stuffing dog_

No they don't! The taxi is with Spitz at the gas station and I don't stuff macaroni down my pants!

**All right! Next victim by request… Kat!**


	6. Kat

**Know Your Stars: Wario Style:**

**Aztecluv: Let me start out by saying that I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I was working on my other stories and I had forgotten about this one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Kat**

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, Kat, here name is really Ana_

"No, my name is Kat. Ana is my sister."

_Kat, she likes to roll in mud_

"Eww! I don't like rolling in mud. I am very clean"

_Then what is that spot on your shirt_

"What spot?"

_Made you look! Kat, she hates her sister_

"No I don't! I love her, I mean we get along together"

_Yeah right!_

"No really!"

_Kat, she once ate her own head_

"That is impossible! If I ate my own head, i wouldn't be talking or even be here today"

_Now you know, Kat the dirty, sister hating, head eater._

"No they don't! I am a very clean person and I love my sister! Plus, I never ate my own head!"

**Ok! Now the next victim will be... Dr.Crygor!**


End file.
